horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arcoiris
Arcoiris (Lady Rainicorn '''en la versión original y '''Lady Arcoiris '''en españa) es un Arcoiris y la mejor amiga de la Dulce princesa, y compañera. También es la novia de Jake, ya veces acompaña a Finn y Jake en sus aventuras. Ella habla coreano, y español sólo cuando está equipado con un Traductor Universal (sin embargo, está demostrado que ella habla un poco de español en el fin del episodio "La Dama y Arcoiris" ya que le dice a Jake "estoy embarazada" ). La Dulce Princesa y Jake son los únicos seres en la Tierra de Ooo que se muestran a entender el coreano. Arcoiris también puede atravesar las paredes como en el episodio Escalofríos. Apariencia Arcoiris es una larga Arcoiris, Ella tiene rayas de colores del arco iris a lo largo de su cuerpo tiene una melena rubia. Ella también tiene grandes ojos redondos similares a los de Jake. También tiene un solo cuerno blanco. Su madre tiene un cuerpo largo como el de ella, a diferencia de su padre. Esto significa que ella heredó su longitud de su madre, ya que en el episodio " Los Suegros ". El cuerpo de madre Ethel es más larga que el Arcoiris, y el cuerpo de Bob es mucho más corto, también es posible que Arcoiris ha heredado ambos rasgos resultantes en una longitud de cuerpo que ella es medio alta (más que Bob, pero más corta que Ethel). Habilidades Arcoiris tiene la capacidad de volar, y pasar a través de paredes, y puede utilizar su cuerno para cambiar el color de cualquier cosa que quiera. En el episodio "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas" , Arcoiris le explica a Finn que ella puede volar porque su cuerpo puede interceptar los rayos de la luz reflejada por el sol sobre ellos. En el mismo episodio, ella muestra que ven en un establo en el Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar . Al igual que sus padres, puede disparar un haz de luz cromática de su cuerno, que al parecer le duele. Además, Arcoiris se puede estirar más o menos como se puede ver cuando aterrice. Ella puede tener limitados sus Poderes Elásticos . Se revela en "Escalofríos" que puede atravesar las paredes y también llevar a la gente en su cuerpo. También puede tocar la viola, como Jake. Al parecer arcoiris también tiene gran habilidad en los vídeo juegos demostrado en "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas". Personalidad y Rasgos Arcoiris es tranquila, le gusta interactuar con Jake y Dulce Princesa . Casi nunca se le ve triste o enojada. En el corto animado , fue vista llorando y en el episodio "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas", ella se enoja con Jake cuando él toca la viola con Tiffany . Ella no habla coreano en el Corto de Animación, ella sólo tiene sonidos suaves arrullos (o cerca del principio, arrullos histérica gritando). Sin embargo, Jake parece entender lo que dice cuando habla con ella. Ella cree que ella es más inteligente que Jake. También puede tener una afición por los anillos de energía apesar de que no tiene dedos. Relaciones thumb|180px Jake En el sitio web oficial es la descripción de Arcoiris, dice Jake es su novio y que se llevan tan bien debido a su interés común en la viola. Esta relación se inició en el Corto de Animación cuando él y Arcoiris estaba coqueteando y compartiendo intereses. Al comienzo de " Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio ", se muestra que está jugando persiguiendo a Jake, y más tarde en el episodio, ambos parecen disfrutar mucho jugando" siete minutos en el cielo "(que es un juego en el que dos personas están encerradas en un armario junto y se besan durante 7 minutos, llegando en ocasiones a otras cosas .Como es revelado en La Dama y Arcoiris) En " Mis Dos Personas Favoritas", Arcoiris recuerda un momento en el que ella y Jake corrieron desnudos por un campo de agricultores, provocando que Jake y ella se sonrojara lo que puede indicar un cierto nivel de la intimidad en su relación. En "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas", Jake invita a Finn a salir con él y con Arcoiris. Luego en el episodio arcoiris le dice a jake que le gusta "porque es un idiota", y la hace "sentir como una genio." En " Los Cineastas ", Jake se pone muy celoso cuando el Señor Panquesitocoquetea con arcoiris violentamente. La relación parece ser bastante grave, ya que él también estaba preocupado por s u impresión de sus padres e incluso llegó a decir que estaba estudiando historia de los Arcoiris para sus futuros hijos. En Ven Conmigo , Jake se la lleva a la Noche de Parejas y terminaron besandose. En el episodio " Burning Low ", Jake le explica a Finn sobre" los niveles "en las relaciones y habla de su relación con Arcoiris. lo que explica que es su relación es muy íntima con Arcoiris. En La Dama y Arcoiris ella le confiesa a Jake que ella esta embarazada y lo va a hacer padre lo que significa que su relación es seria. Según Jake siempre se ven a las 4:00 pm para tocar la viola juntos. Arcoiris y Jake actualmente tienen 5 hijos desde el eiposodio Jake The Dad (Charlie, Viola(Personaje) , T.V , Jake Jr y Kim Kil Whan) Dulce Princesa thumb|left|250px Arcoiris se ve generalmente con o cerca de la Dulce Princesa en el Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar en el Dulce Reino . En el Corto de Animación , se demuestra una gran preocupación cuando la princesa es secuestrada por el Rey Helado , e incluso trató de rescatarla. Ella se describe a veces como la mejor amiga de la princesa. En " ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? ", Arcoiris voló con la princesa al Reino Helado para que pudiera pedir ayuda al Rey Helado para poner fin a la plaga de gripe en el Dulce Reino, y mostró gran disgusto de él cuando c confundió sus peticiones de ayuda el Rey Helado creía que le estaba coqueteando. En La Dama y Arcoiris cuando Arcoiris se lesionó por Ojos que disparaban láser la Dulce Princesa muestra una gran preocupación por ella. Además el Dulce Príncipe tiene de mascota a Lord Monochromicon, que es la versión masculina de Arcoiris. Finn En el comienzo del episodio "Mis Dos personas favoritas", la relación de Finn y ella es torpe, porque a pesar de que ella pueda comprender el español, Finn no puede entender lo que está diciendo, pero forman una amistad cuando ella ayuda a Finn y Jake recuperar el traductor universal en el fondo del lago custodiado por los Caballeros del lago. Cuando Jake pone el traductor en el cuello de Arcoiris, Finn puede entenderla, y el queda tan impresionado por su capacidad de luchar que se convierten en amigos, pero Jake se pone celoso de ellos por estar tan juntos. Finn y Arcoiris le responden diciéndole que no son más que amigos. También se revela en La Dama y Arcoiris que Finn va a Hacer su Cuñado ya que va Hacer Madre. Ethel Arcoiris thumb|señor panquesito tratando de impresionar a arcoiris Ethel Arcoiris es la madre de Arcoiris, que aparece en "Los Suegros". Ella tiene una relación madre-hija. Es muy tímida con todos, pero no con Jake, Bob, y Arcoiris. Se refirieron a Jake como su futuro yerno porque será abuela. Bob Arcoiris Bob esta casado con Ethel Arcoiris, y es el padre de Arcoiris. Podría tener una estrecha relación con Arcoiris. Bob aparece en "Los Suegros", y está muy impresionado con Jake. Señor Panquesito El Señor Panquesito trata de impresionar Arcoiris flexionando sus músculos delante de ella en " Los Cineastas ". Aunque ella se sonroja, le dice a Jake que no lo toma en serio. En Fusion Fall thumb|217pxEn Fusion Fall, ella puede encontrarse en el Sector V, así como en el Monte Neverest cruzando el nuevo portal de transportes jugadores a el Sector V, lo que significa que ella está ayudando contra la lucha de Fuse. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que no tiene un actor de voz. Esto se debe al hecho de que funciona como un portal y no como un personaje común. *A pesar de que ella sea una princesa no a sido capturada por el Rey Helado. Curiosidades *En Rey Gusano (episodio) Arcoíris tiene 2 bocas y en la carta de título del mismo tiene 5 cabezas en el vientre *Arcoiris hizo breves apariciones en las fotografías del episodio " Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso "," ¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron? " y otros episodios. *En el piloto habla por silbidos no coreano. *Es un poco diferente en el piloto. *Su nombre original era "Lady del Rainicorn". *A diferencia de sus padres, Arcoiris opta por no usar un traductor universal para hablar con la gente de Ooo. En general, sus palabras son conocidas y traducidas por los que la entienden como su novio Jake. *Al igual que los demás personajes principales en el episodio de "Fionna y Cake" tiene su contraparte masculino, Lord Monochromico que resulta completamente contrario de Arcoiris, es negro y su comunicación es por código morse. *A ella no le gusta el futbol *Puede atravesar paredes *Su cuerno cambia de color las cosas *Es buena en los vídeo juegos. *Le encanta la viola como a Jake.thumb|right|300px *Tiene una buena amistad con Finn . *Se lleva muy bien con la Dulce Princesa . *En "The Creeps" La Dulce Princesa le dice unicornio. *En el corto animado tiene colores diferentes *Como revelado en "La Dama y Arcoiris", Arcoiris esta embarazada de los que serán los futuros hijos de Jake. *Hasta ahora, las únicas palabras que ella ha dicho en otro idioma ademas de coreano con su voz normal han sido Jake, Ice King (Rey Helado) y I'm Pregnant (Estoy Embarazada). *Según el censor de la Dulce Princesa, nacerán 5 cachorros. *No se sabe como Arcoiris toca la viola, porque no tiene dedos. *Se ha visto mas con Finn y Jake que con la Dulce Princesa. *En Estados Unidos ha tenido algunos diálogos en ingles en vez de coreano. *Es uno de los personajes mas largos del programa. *Sus ojos se parecen a los de Jake y Gunter. *Sus hijos nacerán en la 5º temporada según Natasha Allegri. *Entre todos los personajes mayores que aparecieron en el Piloto, ella es la que ha tenido el menor protagonismo aunque esto empieza a cambiar ligeramente en la 5º temporada. *Posiblemente su comida favorita sean las naranjas. *En los episodios Five More Short Graybles y Up A Tree se le nota el típico vientre abultado de embarazada. *Puede que su mayor aparición sea la de Jake the Dad. *Es uno de los transportes de la Dulce Princesa. *En su version miniatura (All the little people) solo de notan 3 colores a lo largo de su cuerpo, rojo, amarillo y verde. *Jake tiene una foto de ella a lado de el lugar donde duerme. *Tal vez dijo " I´m Pregnant" para que todos entendieran su mensaje porque si lo hubiera dicho en coreano, nadie lo hubiera entendido mas que Jake. *En Up a tree se puede notar mas su panza *En el juego de Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?! se utiliza para derrotar a la Princesa Grumosa. *En el episodio All the Little People a Arcoíris no se le ve el bulto de embarazada, ya que es solo su versión miniatura. *En el capitulo "Los Suegros" se puede ver que las voces de los padres de arcoiris son normales con el traductor universal, mientras que el traductor de Arcoiris tiene voz de anciana. Tal vez porque ellos ya son ancianos. *Odia al rey helado. *Es la mejor amiga de la dulce princesa. *ama el canto de los pajaros Diálogos Traducidos '''NOTA: varias de estas traducciones se basan en la versión original: ya que la versión en español el diálogo puede ser cambiado o mal pronunciado. Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio *a당신이 할 수 있으면 잡아봐: dangsin-i hal su iss-eumyeon jab-abwa si puedes *누구? 저요? 글쎄, 난에 있어요: nugu? jeoyo? geulsse, nan e iss-eoyo ¿Yo? Pues bien, estoy dentro *안녕하세요: annyeonghaseyo hola *사실: sasil efecto Mis Dos Personas Favoritas *감사합니다: gamsahabnida Gracias *(최! 배! 달) 나는 잠을 잘해야합니다: ( choe! bae! dal ) naneun jam-eul jal haeyahabnida voy a tener que ir a dormir *죄송합니다: joesonghabnida. siento *당신이 늦게 때문입니다: dangsin-i neujge ttaemun ibnida.porque llegaste tarde *안녕히 주무세요:annyeonghi jumuseyo noches *당신이 옳아 요:dangsin-i olh-a yo razón *이 사람은 누구입니까?: i salam-eun nugu ibnikka? es? *아, 나도 알고있어. 무슨 일이야? 그것은 거의 농담으로 자격이 없습니다:a, nado algoiss-eo. museun il-iya? geugeos-eun geoui nongdam-eulo jagyeog-i eobs-seubnida lo tengo también. ¿Qué fue eso? Es difícil calificarla como una broma. *아마 ... 그것은 무엇을 할 수 있을까? 아! 우리가 완전히 벗고, 그리고 미친 농부의 배추 패치를했을 때 기억 나니? 헤헤 농부 미친 미친거야!: ama ... geugeos-eun mueos-eul hal su iss-eulkka? a ! uliga wanjeonhi beosgo , geuligo michin nongbu ui baechu paechileul haess-eul ttae gieog nani? hehe nongbu michin michin geoya! vez ... ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Ah! ¿recuerdas cuando nos vieron completamente desnudos, y corríamos frenéticamente en un campo de coles? (Risita) el agricultor estaba loco loco! *감사합니다, 너무 맘에 들어요:gamsahabnida , neomu mam-e deul-eoyo me gustó demasiado *그 사람을 선호합니까?: geu salam eul seonho habnikka? a el? ¿Pero Qué Hicieron? *장난하는거야? 귀하의는 그럴 가치가 없어... 창녀의 아들: nongdam-i doebnikka? geuleol gachiga eobs-eo ... gwihaui gaejasig bromeando? no me caes bien *믿을 수 없어!:mid-eul su eobs-eo! lo puedo creer! Los Suegros *아, 나는 부모님 걱정했다. 엄마, 아빠는 개에 대한 미친 짓이야!개는 전쟁에서 아버지를 저장!:a , naneun bumonim geogjeong haessda. eomma, appaneun gae e daehan michin jis-iya ! gaeneunjeonjaeng-eseo abeoji leul jeojang ! yo estaba preocupada por mis padres también. Mi mamá y mi papá están locos por los perros!... Un perro salvó a mi padre en la guerra! Los Cineastas *그것은 부끄러운 일이지. 정말 재미 있었어요!: geugeos-eunbukkeuleoun il-iji. jeongmal jaemi iss-eoss-eoyo! una pena. Fue tan divertido! *음, 제이크: eum, jeikeu. jake *역시 꿀에 대해 흥분하지 마십시오:yeogsi kkul e daehae heungbunhaji masibsio. te pongas celoso con este dulce Escalofrios *물론 이죠. 제이크와 한 모든 시간에 우리 몸을 병합합니다:mullon ijyo. jeikeuwa han modeun sigan e uli mom-eul byeonghabhabnida supuesto. Jake y yo podemos fusionar nuestros cuerpos todo el tiempo De Mal En Peor *아니, 날 사랑:ani, nal salang él me ama *I가 무는 걸 좋아:I ga muneun geol joh-a encanta que me muerdas Dama y Arcoiris *(울음) 아니, 아니, 아니. 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거지?:( ul-eum ) ani, ani, ani. naega museun jis-eul han geoji?(llorando) No, no, no. ¿Qué he hecho? *당신이 그들을 찾았나요?:dangsin-i geudeul-eul chaj-assnayo? ¿Los encontraste? *엄마는 괜찮은 거예요?:eommaneun gwaenchanh-eun geoyeyo?¿Van a estar bien? *나는 사라지기 전에 자신의 베트남어 국수가 너무 힘든 거라고 말을 했었는데. 왜 그런 말을 했어! 나쁜 일이 그에게 무슨 일이 있다면! 우리가 가진 마지막 대화는면 나쁜였습니다:.naneun salajigi jeon-e jasin-ui beteunam-eo gugsu ga neomu himdeun geolago mal-eul haess-eossneunde. wae geuleon mal-eul haess-eo! nappeun il-i geuege museun il-i issdamyeon ! uliga gajin majimag daehwa neun myeon nappeun yeossseubnida.Le dije que sus fideos eran demasiado duros antes de que desapareciera. ¿Por qué dije tal cosa! ¿Y si algo malo le sucede a él! La última conversación que tuvimos fue que sus fideos eran malos. *미안 해요. 나는 너무 많은 국수 그랬 나봐:mian haeyo. naneun neomu manh-eun gugsu geulaess nabwa Lo siento. Supongo que me he comido demasiados fideos *그가 해치려고한다면?:geuga haechilyeogo handamyeon? ¿Y si tratan de hacerle daño? *그 말이 맞습니다. 나는 방해가 시간에 많은 비트입니다. 난 항상 내 집에 공격하고 반 시체의 악몽이 출몰! 우리 삼촌, 이모, 엄마와 사촌이 모두 있으며, 심지어는 위에서 오는 울음 소리. 나는 내 가족을 지킬 수 있으면 좋겠어요. 잠 동안 너무 스트레스가 : 내 이빨을 부러! (치아의 연삭) 내가 아침에 일어 났을 때, 모든 치아가 부서졌습니다 있습니다! 난 보통 그냥 꿈이야 나 지금 정신이 오전 생각, 잊어 버리려고하지만, 실제로 두 번이 반 시체에 의해 공격을 받았다!:geu mal-i majseubnida. naneun banghaega sigan-e manh-eunbiteu ibnida. nan hangsang nae jib-e gong-gyeoghago ban siche ui agmong i chulmol ! uli samchon , imo , eommawa sachon i modu iss-eumyeo, simjieoneun wieseo oneun ul-eum soli . naneun nae gajog-eul jikil su iss-eumyeon johgess-eoyo . jam dong-an neomu seuteuleseu ga : nae ippal-eul buleo ! ( chia ui yeonsag ) naega achim-e il-eo nass-eul ttae, modeun chia ga buseojyeossseubnida issseubnida! nan botong geunyangkkum-iya na jigeum jeongsin-i ojeon saeng-gag , ij-eo beoli lyeogo hajiman, siljelo du beon i ban siche e uihae gong-gyeog-eul bad-assda !Eso es correcto. me preocupo demasiado a veces . Siempre me tengo esta pesadilla en la que que unos zombies están atacando a mi casa! Mi tío, tía, y los primos y todos los presentes, incluso oigo el llanto que viene del piso de arriba. Me hubiera gustado poder proteger a mi familia. Me estreso demasiado durante el sueño: Yo rechino los dientes! (Rechina los dientes), Cuando me despierto por la mañana, todos mis dientes están agrietados para ! por lo general trato de olvidarse de él, pensando que es sólo un sueño o estoy siendo paranoica, pero en realidad fue atacado por estos zombies dos veces! *에스 아니 네요 버전 라스 있었어.:eseu ani neyo beojeon laseu iss-eoss-eo. Es difícil ver las cosas. *그게 뭐야?:geuge mwoya? ¿Qué es eso? *아! 그만! 도와주세요!:a ! geuman ! dowajuseyo! ¡Ah! ¡Basta ya! ¡Ayuda! *그들의 무기!:geudeul-ui mugi ! Tus armas! *공주, 내가 땀합니다.:gongju , naega ttam habnida. princesa, me haces sudar. *와우. 이 카메라는 귀여운 새소리 내 사랑보다 더 큰입니다!:wau. i kamelaneun gwiyeoun saesoli nae salangboda deo keun ibnida! Wow. Esta cámara es más grande que mi amor por el canto de los pájaros lindos! *아, 그래. 저에 대해 걱정하지 마십시오. 나는 잘 괜찮아. 있습니다. 들이여! (CAE) Guh. 이 일 것이라고 생각하지 않습니다. 당신은 혼자 가야 해. 난 그냥 당신에게 짐이야.:a , geulae. jeoe daehae geogjeonghaji masibsio. naneun jal gwaenchanh-a. issseubnida. deul-iyeo! (CAE) Guh . i il geos-ilago saeng-gag haji anhseubnida. dangsin-eun honja gaya hae. nan geunyang dangsin ege jim-iya.Eh, sí. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy perfectamente, perfectamente bien. Vamos. ¡Levántate! (Cae) Guh. Yo no creo que esto valla a funcionar. tendras que ir sola. Sólo soy una carga para ti. *괜찮아요. 그 숨어에 대한 내 잘못이야:gwaenchanh-ayo. geu sum-eo e daehan nae jalmos-iya.Está bien. Esa fue mi culpa por ocultarlo. *여보, 난 당신을 알려줄 굉장히 중요한 게 있습니다..yeobo, nan dangsin-eul allyeojul goengjanghi jung-yohan ge issseubnida .Cariño, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Jake The Dad *얘들아 안녕! yaedeul a annyeong chicos!. *TBA. *(En la noche) 자기 지금 뭐 하는거야... jagi jigeum mwohaneungeoya estás haciendo, cariño?.... *(Al día siguiente) 자기야, 애들 데리고 나가서 바람좀 쐬고 오지 그래? hei salang, wae aideulgwa sinseonhan gong-gi leul eod-eul yaggan-ui oebu gal ? . amor, ¿porqué no vas un rato afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco con los niños?. *(En la ventana) 얘들아! 비올라! 제이크 2세! 그만해! 찰리! 김길환! 아빠 좀 고만 괴롭히고 안에 들어와 !ai ya! baiolla! jeikeu junieo ! geuman ! challi ! bun-wigileul sujeong ! jungjihago dwilo ppappi e michida niños! ¡Viola! ¡Jake Jr.! ¡Ya basta! ¡Charlie! ¡Kim Kil-Whan! Dejen de volver loco a papi y vuelvan adentro. *제이크, 자기 혼자 난리치는 거야. 우리 애들 걱정 안 해도 돼 과잉보호라니까 jeikeu neun , dangsin-i modeun geos-eul jasin hago e jibchag hago , uliui aideul-eun amu geogjeong i eobs-seubnida. dangsin eun gwaing doegoiss-eo te estás obsecionando con hacerlo todo tú mismo, nuestros niños no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Te estás volviendo sobreprotector. *아이야이야. 필요 없을 때만 난리라니까... bul-an eun bul-an ! geuneun neomu manh-eun bulpil-yohan nolyeog-eul hagoissda ... ay! Él está haciendo demasiado esfuerzo innecesario.... *(En la ventana otra vez) 얘들아, 가서 아빠 좀 도와드려라. ou, eolin-i , dangsin-eun deo na-eun abeoji dowa jwoniños, será mejor que le den una mano a papá. *애기들아! 참 잘했어! 너네 정말 대단했어! eotteohge aideul-eul haess-eo! hudeoldeol ieoss-eoyo ! hicieron niños! ¡Estuvieron asombrosos! Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Corto Animado (Debut). *Mis Dos Personas Favoritas. *Los Suegros. *De Mal En Peor. *La Dama y Arcoiris. *Jake the Dad. Apariciones Menores *Panico en la Fiesta Del Palacio (Debut en la serie). *El Enchiridion! (cameo). *¿Pero qué Hicieron?. *Poder Animal (cameo). *Ven Conmigo (cameo). *Los Cineastas. *Secretos Navideños Parte 2 (cameo). *Sueño de Amor (Cameo). *Rey Gusano. *Five More Short Graybles (Cameo). *Up A Tree. Otra clase de aparicion *Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso (En una foto). *Amor Loco (En la imaginacion de Jake). *Rastro de Calor (Dibujada en la carta de titulo). *Congelados (Mencionada). *Ladron de Manzanas (Mencionada). *Nadie Te Escucha (En una foto y representada por un titere). *Secretos Navideños Parte 1 (Mencionada). *Pedro Papel (Mencionada). *El Calabozo de Papá (En la imaginacion de Jake). *La Guerra de Tarjetas (Mencionada). *Fuego Inestable (Dibujada y Mencionada). *All the Little People (Version juguete/Mencionada). Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Habitantes del Reino Candy Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Animales Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Rainicorns Categoría:Animales Voladores Categoría:Zombies de Azúcar